38 times
by nymphadora-era
Summary: A missing scene after the Lilly & Oliver subplot in the episode The Way we almost weren't. Drabble.


Just a short drabble.

A missing scene after the episode "**The way we almost weren't".**

------

**38 Times.**

From the corner of his eyes, he saw her roll over on the floor, face close to the ground. The wooden chair was still stuck to her back.

Apparently she did not manage to reach the phone in time too. Miley had already hung up the phone.

He heard her heave out a frustrated sigh, followed by the phrase that she has been repeating all afternoon.

"I _hate_ you."

He knew she didn't mean it, as she was merely venting out her frustration on him since he was the one who got them in this sticky situation.

Pardon the pun.

"Thirty eight." He sighed.

Thirty-eight times.

Thirty-eight times in the entire five hours that they had spent in the Stewart's house.

That was the current tally of the number of times that she had repeated that phrase.

And why was he counting?

Well, he wanted to see how much she can say she hates him until she eventually admit that she loves him.

Hah.

That would probably take another 985374638462 more "I hate you" before she'll ever get around to confessing her love for him.

He had to do something about this.

"C'mon Lilly. I'm really _really_ very sorry," he pleaded. "I didn't plan on this to happen."

From her position, she muttered tersely. "Well saying sorry won't get us out this chair now _will_ it?"

He could almost feel her glare even though she wasn't even facing him.

"I'm so gonna miss the Maroon 5 concert," she moaned, "and instead of spending my Friday night rocking out to my favorite and hottest band ever, I'm gonna be stuck here, to this stupid chair and with _you_." She grumbled. "This is officially the worst day ever."

She shifted her position to make herself more comfortable on the floor.

Continuing her tirade, she scowled, "And you so owe me a hundred bucks."

"Hundred bucks? But I thought the ticket only cost fifty?!" he gasped, taken aback.

"Well, since you made me miss the concert, you're going to have to pay me back for my wasted ticket too."

Looks like he'll be slaving away for Rico for the rest of the month.

There goes his summer.

"Fine." He muttered grudgingly. He would always eventually give in to her.

And why, you would ask.

Apparently, he's a sucker for Lilly. And he'd always endure her sniping barbs cos' somehow in a twisted way, he enjoyed being abused by her.

Weird isn't it?

Well, that's what you'll get if you are completely head over heels over the girl. And apparently, he's one of them.

Talk about _whipped_.

After a few minutes of silence, he piped up. "So now what? Are we going to stay here on the Stewart's floor until we wait for someone to come knocking?"

Lilly turned her head around and rolled her eyes.

"Of course not! I don't know about you, but I don't intend to stay on this floor any longer." She scoffed. "Unlike you, I don't find the checkers pattern on their kitchen floor fascinating."

He scowled. He hates that smart mouth of hers.

Unless it's doing something useful like making out with his own.

'_Get your head out of the gutter, Oliver.'_ He shook away those thoughts.

She slowly moved across the floor, reaching out her hand towards the kitchen counter, and stretching her fingers to try and reach the phone that was on the tabletop.

Fingers finally feeling the plastic surface of the black phone, she swiftly grabbed it and settled back on the floor, this time facing him, exhausted. (_Hey, it's not easy with a wooden chair stuck on your back, you know_.)

He saw her press the buttons on the phone and waited.

"Who are you calling?" He asked, curious.

"My mom." She simply replied.

She shifted the phone to the other ear while waiting for the other line to pick up. After a few minutes, her facial expressions scrunched as it turned into an annoyed scowl. "Oh man, it's her voice message. How come she's not picking up the phone?" She left a short message urging her mom to call her back as soon as possible and that they are stuck in the Stewart's house.

Grumbling, she clicked the off button and shoved the phone at him, looking expectantly.

He looked back, confused. "What?"

"Well, call your mom, duh!" She rolled her eyes, as if stating the obvious. "I'm not sure if my mom will check her voicemail in time, so, it'll be a while before she calls back. So ask your mom to come here instead so that we can get ourselves un-_Super-glued_."

He gave her an apologetic look.

"Uh… Lilly," he said hesitantly, dreading to see her reaction when he tells her the bad news. "… my parents are out of town for the weekend, remember? They'll only be back on Monday." He grimaced, bracing himself for the outburst that was about to happen next.

Surprisingly, no outburst came.

Instead, he saw Lilly repeatedly knocking her forehead against the floor.

"Oh man…" she groaned, slowly dragging out the words.

Thud.

Her head thumped against the floor.

"We-" Thud. "-are-" Thud. "-so-" Thud. "-going to-" Thud."-be stuck-" Thud. "-in here-" Thud. "-forever." Thud.

"You're going to kill your brain cells that way, Lils."

Oliver crawled closer towards her and swiftly placed his palm on the floor directly beneath her head to prevent it from banging against the floor again.

"C'mon Lilly, don't be like this." He urged, as her head dropped on top of his palm and stopped, apparently worn out. "I mean, hanging out with me isn't _that_ bad, now is it?"

He gave her a cheeky grin.

Lilly looked up and stared at him momentarily, raised one eyebrow, gave a small snicker and dropped her head back onto his palm. Hard.

"Oww, Lilly! That hurts you know," he whimpered, but did not remove his hand below her head.

Just then, a shrill ring broke through the air, the black phone vibrating against the floor. Both their heads lifted up.

Lilly promptly grabbed the phone that was beside her and answered. "Hello?"

"Who is that?" He mouthed, looking at her.

"Mom!" That answered his question. "Where are you now?"

He just watched as Lilly talked to her mother.

"Can you get here now?" her face looking hopeful. "Me and Oliver are at Mr. Stewarts house. We're kinda in a sticky situation right now, and I-" apparently her mom cut her off as she halted her sentence and paused. "-No, I'm not at the Maroon 5 concert. We missed the concert cos' we're unable to get out of Miley's house."

Lilly subconsciously played with a lock of her hair, twirling it around her fingers as she continued her conversation with her mom on the phone. She always does that when she's anxious about something.

His eyes were captivated on those fingers.

"What? In an hour? That's too long-" she was cut off again and a grumpy pout emerged on her face. "Fine." She reluctantly agreed. "We'll wait for you. See you in about an hour. Don't take any longer though!" She signed off, and then clicked the phone off.

Looking at him, she explained, "Mom can only come in about an hour's time. She's currently in the midst of her tanning at the salon." She rolled her eyes. "She'll get us when she's done."

Sighing, she placed the phone back on the floor.

"So looks like we'll be here for another hour then." Oliver stated.

She just shrugged, weariness clearly written on her face. She dropped her head back on the floor.

Silence ensued.

He hated seeing her look like this. He has _got_ to do something.

Just one more hour with Lilly, alone in a house all to themselves and with the aforementioned girl within close proximity.

He's an idiot if he allows this opportunity slip through his fingers.

"So… I guess playing 'Count the tiles on the floor' is out of the question?" He suggested, a small grin at his lips.

She just gave him a 'Are you serious?' look.

Trying again, he asked, "Aren't you going to say you hate me again? I'm sure it gives you pleasure saying how much you hate me for causing you to miss the Maroon 5 concert." He wiggled his eyebrows, trying to cheer her up, even if it means at his own cost.

Her mouth curved up and she let out a small chuckle.

Finally, he managed to get something out of her.

"Well, I would, but I'm just too tired. But I'm sure you would have already known how much I hate you by now." She smirked playfully.

Suddenly, he got an idea. It's going to take a lot of courage for him to do it, but it's going to be worth it.

At least, that's what he hoped.

He moved closer to Lilly across the floor until they were lying about two feet apart, facing each other, their chairs still attached behind their backs.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Uhh… Oliver, what are you doing?"

He reached out his hand slowly, sliding up from her chin to her cheeks and cupped her face. His hand was shaking slightly as he held her face.

Lilly suddenly looked scared. He could almost feel her heart thumping rapidly, rivaling his own as he moved closer to her.

Giving her a shaky grin, he said. "Well, I'm just going to show you how much I 'hate' you too. Thirty-eight times."

And with that, he brought his head down towards hers and sealed her lips with his own, a slight gasp escaped from her lips but he captured her mouth fully. He deepened the kiss when he felt her responding.

Her eyes shut instinctively as they continued to move their lips against each other, their bodies getting closer.

Well, as close as they could get with their chairs strapped behind their backs.

With one hand cupping her cheeks, the other hand slide up from her hips to the side of her waist, before encircling her waist. She mirrored his actions but with one hand around his neck, fingers playing with the curls at the nape of his neck.

As they intermingled, they did not notice that the chairs had slowly peeled off from their backs.

After a while, they slowly pulled apart. Eyes fluttering open, they each wore identical smiles, both reveling in their recent embrace.

Cheeks flushed and lips as red as cherries, Lilly has never looked more enticing right now.

Sighing contentedly, Oliver spoke.

"One down, thirty-seven more to go. I'm so glad I 'hate' you." He winked suggestively.

"I hate you too, Oliver," the corner of her mouth curved upwards cheekily.

Grinning widely, he bent down his head and captured her lips again, feeling her smile against his mouth.

Boy isn't this fun.

_Fin._

----

**A/N: Okay, not as short as I had originally intended. I tend to go on and on, don't I? Sorry. grins **


End file.
